interrogation stupide
by attrape-reve
Summary: mélangez la panique de Bella, Edward, et de la glace, et ça donne... pour savoir venez lire.


SLT tout le monde.  
Voici un petit OS un peu enfantin, mais bon faut bien se détendre parfois et retomber en enfance.

Les personnages, leurs relations, et le contexte, sont à S. Meyer, par contre le petit délire qu'ils m'ont inspiré est de moi, mais je ne sais pas d'où m'ai venue cette idée.

J'ai apporté quelques légère modification, une virgule par ci, une petite phrase par là…

Résumé : mélangez la panique de Bella, Edward, et de la glace, et ça donne...

ATTENTION SPOILER TOME 4

BONNE LECTURE !

[ INTERROGATION STUPIDE ]

Bella était sur son lit, bien au chaud sous sa couette. Et son esprit commença à divaguer vers son ange vampirique, son amour, Edward. Et une question lui vient à l'esprit. Ils avaient fait un pacte, elle l'épousait et lui en contre partie lui offrait une véritable nuit de noce et l'immortalité. Mais une question la tarrodait. Edward avait la peau aussi froide que de la glace, elle avait peur de geler sur place lorsqu'ils seraient peau contre peau. Tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre. Elle allait le faire fondre, puisque chaque caresse que lui prodiguait son ange, la marquait au fer rouge et laissait une trace brulante sur sa peau. Et si en fait il refusait de faire l'amour avec elle tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il allait fondre comme neige au soleil ? Oh mon dieu elle allait le tuer.

Cette nuit la Bella dormi d'un sommeil agité. Elle rêva qu'Edward était une statue de glace, ou un bonhomme de neige, qui fondait sous les rayons du soleil.

Au matin elle ne se souvenait plus de son rêve. Elle amorça donc la « semaine mariage » plutôt sereinement, enfin comme une Bella qui trouve que le mariage ne sert à rien, donc s'était sans enthousiasme qu'elle accompagna Alice partout pour les préparatifs de ce grand événement : chez le pâtissier, chez le traiteur, quoi que c'était plutôt sympas de gouter à tout, ben oui c'est qu'elle est gourmande, pour les derniers essayages de robes, … enfin vous voyez le topo.

Puis arriva le jour du mariage. Elle était dans la salle de bain avec sa mère qui essayait de la rassurer :

_**-ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu ne fais pas une bêtise, Edward et toi n'êtes pas comme nous avec ton père. Tu es bien plus mature que moi à ton âge.**_

_**-oui mais …**_ répliqua Bella

_**-non pas de mais, tu as oublié ce que je dis tout le temps.**_

Bella fit les gros yeux, elle semblait ne pas comprendre où sa mère voulait l'emmener.

**-**_**que tu es né à l'âge de 35 ans et que tu es un peu plus chaque année dans la force de l'âge. Donc ne t'inquiète pas.**_

Et c'est sur ces paroles que la tornade blanche et noire, j'ai nommé Alice déboula dans la salle de bain.

_**-oh non, me dites pas qu'elle panique encore.**_ Elle semblait exaspérée

_**-si malheureusement.**_

_**-Bella sa suffit maintenant, si je te vois encore une fois douter, je te mords.**_

Bella fit oui de la tête et garda toute ses craintes pour elle.

Edward frappa à la porte :

_**-Alice si tu menace encore une fois ma future femme c'est moi qui vais te mordre !**_

_**-pff tu n'as aucun humour frangin. Et puis je te signal que tu n'a pas le droit d'être à moins de 10 mètres de Bella avant la cérémonie, alors oust.**_

Edward parti donc, Bella était sur qu'il avait les yeux assombrit par la frustration de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une semaine – c'était une idée d'Alice, elle voulait tout faire dans la tradition – pff qu'elle blague. Nous étions tout sauf un couple traditionnel. A cette pensée j'éclatais de rire.

_**-Ah, sa y est elle est enfin heureuse de se marier.**_ lança ma mère

_**-et bien elle est donc prête pour la torture,**_ répliqua Alice avec cet air démoniaque dans les yeux, _**ROSALIE !!!**_

Oh non mon cauchemar commençait, ma préparation pour le mariage, mon pouponnage, mon enfer cosmétique, ma damnation capillaire, ma condamnation vestimentaire… bon j'exagère un tout petit peu mais bon quand même pourquoi faire autant d'effort puisque de toute façon je n'arriverais jamais à la cheville d'Edward. Alice du voir sur mon visage, mon air tristounet, car elle demanda à ma mère de partir puis Rosalie ajouta :

_**-arrête de t'inquiéter Bella tu seras la plus belle,**_ puis elle appela Alice comme pour confirmer ses dires.

_**-oui ne t'inquiète pas Edward voudra te sauter dessus…**_

Cette simple petite phrase réveilla en moi mon cauchemar de la semaine dernière, et je voyais un Edward transformé en flaque d'eau, Oh mon Dieu.

Pendant que je paniquais, Alice me maquillait : du mascara noir, du crayon bleu pour faire ressortir mes yeux noisette, un peu de rouge à lèvre nacré, et du bluff sur mes joues. Alice se justifiant par le fait qu'Edward adorait quand je rougissais, et Rosalie me coiffait : les cheveux relevés en un chignon négligé, quelques mèches folles ondulées encadrant mon visage, une fleur blanche au dessus de mon oreille gauche (comme les Hawaïennes amoureuses), le tout fixé avec un peu de laque pailletée. Puis arriva la robe, pour moi c'était une énorme meringue, pour les autre une sublime robe sur mesure. Elle était composée d'un corsage blanc, d'une robe vaporeuse blanche également qui se dégradait en bleu de plus en plus foncé vers mes pieds. Un ruban bleu nuit laçait le corsage. Je n'avais pas de voile, juste quelque ruban bleu et blanc tenant mon chignon. Je portais le collier que ma mère m'avait donné (il appartenait à ma grand-mère qui lui avait donné le jour de son mariage avec Charlie), Alice m'avait prêté les chaussures. Donc je suivais bien la tradition : quelque chose de bleu : mon lacet et mon bouquet, d'ancien : le collier de ma mère, d'empreinté : les chaussures d'Alice, et de neuf : ma robe.

Quand Alice me retourna vers le miroir, je vu une autre personne dans le reflet. Ça ne pouvait pas être moi. Je me trouvais belle, presque vampire. Alice s'impatientait à côté de moi :

_**-Alors qu'est ce que t'en dis ?**_

_**-comment tu te trouves ? **_me demanda également Rosalie.

Pour toute réponse je leur sautais dans les bras

_**-merci**_, répondis-je au bord des larmes

_**-je t'interdis de pleurer Isabella Swan !**_ me réprimanda Alice

_**-désolée**_, m'excusais-je

-_**je crois que ça veut dire qu'elle se trouve belle**_. Dit Rosalie

On frappa à la porte, c'était mon père qui m'attendait pour m'emmener à l'hôtel.

_**-entrez Charlie, Bella est prêtes**_, répondit Alice

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme très bien habillé. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon père aussi élégant, comme le jour de son propre mariage.

_**-tu es très élégant papa**_

_**-merci ma chérie, toi tu es superbe.**_

Je lui offris un sourire sincère pour toute réponse. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient éclipsées. Mon père s'approcha de moi, me tendit le bras, je l'embrassais sur la joue.

_**-je t'aime papa**_

_**-moi aussi, ma petite fille… même si tu ne l'es plus vraiment**_, réplique Charlie nostalgiquement

-_**je serais toujours ta fille papa.**_

Il me sourit de son sourire chaleureux, celui qui avait fait craquer ma mère. Puis nous partîmes en direction de l'hôtel.

A la place de la marche nuptiale normale, il y avait la berceuse qu'avait composée Edward pour moi. J'étais très émue de cette attention. J'étais sure que c'était lui qui l'avait demandé pour moi. Qu'est ce que je pouvais l'aimer, et encore plus à cet instant. Sa y est j'étais au bout de l'allée. Mon futur devant moi. J'eus tout d'un coup envie de courir vers lui. Sur tout le chemin de l'allée il y avait toute ma vie humaine, mes amis, ma famille. Lorsque je fus en face d'Edward, j'oubliais tout, il n'y avait plus que lui. Je me réveillais juste au moment de dire « je le veux », je fus éblouis par son sourire, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Puis il m'embrassa pour celer notre amour et notre union éternelle.

Nous étions maintenant dans notre chambre, sur l'île d'Esmée. Et mon rêve me revient à l'esprit. Voyant que j'avais un visage apeuré, plein de larmes, Edward me prit dans ses bras, affolé.

_**-ça va ma chérie ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu regrettes de m'avoir épousé ?**_

Bella réagit tout de suite à ces paroles

_**-bien sur que non ! **_

_**-alors qu'est ce que tu as ?**_

_**-j'ai peur que tu fondes**_

_**-quoi ?**_ s'écria surprit Edward

_**-tu es gelé comme de la glace, et quand tu me touche je deviens brulante, tu risque de fondre !**_

Et j'éclatais en sanglots.

_**-du calme mon amour**_

_**-et comment veut tu que je me calme, je ne veux pas te tuer !  
**_Il me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras puis ajouta :

_**- je ne vais pas fondre, tu as oublié un détail**_

_**-lequel ?**_

_**-je suis immortel !**_

Et il se mit à rire, et je le suivis dans cette magnifique mélodie, je me sentais vraiment stupide.

Ne dit-on pas « les neiges éternelles »?

FIN

J'espère que ça vous a plut.

Merci de m'avoir lut

Une petite review pour marquer le coup LOL

BSX à tous, à bientôt dans une autre fic.


End file.
